valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
A
| Universe = | Series = ''A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong'' | Featured = Archer & Armstrong | Writers = Rafer Roberts | Artists = David Lafuente | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = — | Next = ''Romance & Road Trips'' }} Solicitation GET SMASHED…OR BE SMASHED! Meet Armstrong: Since the ancient city of Ur, this immortal adventurer has spent the last 7,000 years drinking and carousing his way through history alongside some of the greatest merrymakers the world has ever known. Meet Archer: A sheltered teenage martial arts master and expert marksman that was raised for a single purpose – to kill the devil incarnate. Little did he know that this undying evil was actually Armstrong (he’s actually a pretty good guy…once you get to know him) and, since hitting the road together, the two have become great friends and even better partners. Now: Archer is about to set off on his most dangerous mission yet – a quest into the mystic reaches of Armstrong’s bottomless satchel to liberate his friend and comrade from the clutches of the mad god Bacchus! (Okay, so, Armstrong went into the satchel himself to get a bottle of whiskey that he kinda misplaced and got stuck. It’s like the Amazon warehouse of arcane treasures in there…and he doesn’t exactly have a maid service.) Imprisoned in Armstrong’s satchel for centuries, Bacchus now commands a legion of monsters, goblins and golems bent on escaping back into the world of man and enacting revenge on their captor… Can Archer single-handedly combat the godly embodiment of intoxication himself – and rescue his best buddy – without becoming lost amongst Armstrong’s endless repository of bizarre artifacts and historical oddities in the process? From red-hot rising star Rafer Roberts (Plastic Farm) and superstar artist David Lafuente (Ultimate Spider-Man), Valiant’s next blockbuster series starts here! Issues * * * * Synopsis A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #1 1953 A.D. In "La Facciata Mafiosa", Frank Devlin and Armstrong search for a locket. As the pair leave with the locket, Armstrong stuffs created of booze into his satchel. Frank and Armstrong are confronted by Joey Nine-Toes and The Formaggios. The pair fight the mafia and escape. On a park bench, Frank mentions how his mother would have been happy that he got the locket back. Frank and Armstrong agree to leave the city. 2015 A.D. Armstrong apologises to Frank's Obituary. He reaches into the bag and realises that he can't find what he is looking for. Archer comes up the stairs and checks in on Armstrong. Archer finds Green Lizards in the room and the satchel open, with a rope exiting it. Archer realises that Armstrong has entered the satchel. Archer squishes a monster exiting the satchel and turns the television on for the lizards. Davey the Mackerel is questioned by Archer as he escapes the bag. He informs Archer that he is running away from an ancient evil. Archer sends the lizards, and Davey, back into the bag. Archer asks for Mary-Marias help in protecting the bag while he goes in to find Armstrong. She eventually agrees to help him. Archer enters the satchel. A Golbin approaches Bacchus, informing him that Armstrong is in the bag. Bacchus is happy that his plan has worked and vows his revenge. Archer asks Satchel-Goblins for the location of Armstrong, grabbing the finger of a grandmother goblin in the process. Archer finds Armstrong in the secret booze section of the satchel. The pair fight Garbage Monsters. Bacchus enters the room, ordering the monsters to subdue Archer and Armstrong. Mary Maria order the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness to help her steal the satchel. A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #2 1958 A.D. Armstrong, Frank and Murial are celebrating a victory over a weirdo gang. Armstrong tries to hit on Murial while Frank is passed out. Eventually Murial and Frank stopped going on adventures with Armstrong. 2015 A.D. Archer and Armstrong are hanging, trapped in the satchel, prisoners of the Trash Golems. Outside the satchel, Mary-Maria is asking why it is taking so long for the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness to steal the satchel. A Monkey-Robot and Davey the Mackerel escape from the satchel. Mary Maria questions Davey as the sisters try to kill the Monkey-Robot. Oliver Dumpbucket escapes from the satchel. When Davey tells Mary-Maria that Obadiah is in danger, she orders the rest of the sisters to protect the satchel as she enters it. Mary-Maria kills a Trash Golem upon entering the satchel. Bacchus confronts Archer and Armstrong. Bacchus tells Archer how Armstrong threw him into the satchel three thousand years ago. Bacchus reveals his plan to trap Armstrong in the satchel for three thousand years. Archer and Armstrong make up while Bacchus pays tribute to the urine gods. Mary-Maria kills the Trash Goblins before she confronts Bacchus. As Bacchus tries to escape, Mary-Maria rescues a drunken Archer and Armstrong. A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #3 1983 A.D. Armstrong, Frank and Murial battle dinosaurs in Brooklyn. After the battle, Frank and Murial remind Armstrong as to why they are no longer friends. 2015 A.D. Armstrong, Mary-Maria and Archer are battling through the satchel. Armstrong admits that everything has been his fault. The trio are rescued from Trash Cherubs by the Green Lizards that had unsuccessfully tried to escape the satchel. Armstrong punches Archer in the stomach in order to force him to throw up and sober up. Bacchus escapes the satchel, drinks alcohol and grows. Bacchus walks away from the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness, leaving the satchel open. Bacchus goes to a frat party. He subsequently takes it over. As Mary-Maria, Archer and Armstrong escape the bag, they see the Sisters. Obie confronts Mary-Maria and tells her that he has a girlfriend. The Sisters update the trio on the situation with Bacchus. Archer, Armstrong, Mary-Maria and the Sisters confront Bacchus during the street party that he is throwing. Bacchus throws a dumpster on Armstrong. A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #4 The previous night, Armstrong phones Murial Devlin and agrees to meet her following the death of Frank Devlin. Armstrong is dazed on the street. He confuses Archer and Mary-Maria for Frank Devlin and Murial. Mary-Maria and the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness hold back Bacchus mob while Archer helps Armstrong. The sisters cause a frat to fight each other. Archer defeats a group of Santas. Mary-Maria locks a load of ladies in a doll emporium. This neutralises Bacchus followers. The group subsequently attacks Bacchus, making him throw up. Armstrong enters a Starbutts cafe and takes a van load of coffee. Archer and Armstrong force feed coffee to Bacchus. Mary-Maria beheads Bacchus when Bacchus gets weaker. As the group celebrate their victory with champagne, Mary-Maria gives a bottle of 1907 Lagvulin to Armstrong. Armstrong tells Archer that he is married before they meet with Murial. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:AA TPB 001 COVER LAFUENTE.jpg| Collected Issues AA 001 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg| AA 002 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg| AA 003 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg| AA 004 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg| Related References